Time of trick or treat
by perce-neige
Summary: Zero es maestro en un jadín, él en este Halloween vivira el día más largo de toda su vida. Porque sin dudas en ésta fecha todo puede suceder...


**Resumen:** Zero es maestro en una del tantas guarderías que existen en la ciudad de Tokyo, llamada guardería Cross, él ahí se hace cargo de cuidar a ocho pequeños niños, todos encantadores a su manera. Hoy es un día especial que a todos los niños les gusta disfrutar, Halloween, ¿que sucederá?, ¿Zero sobrevivirá?, léanlo y averígüenlo.

**Personajes: **La historia está centrada en Zero.

**Advertencia: **sin Yaoi.

**N/A**: Hola a todos (as) , decidí escribir este one shot con motivo de celebrar una de mis fechas favoritas el Halloween; para hacerlo me inspiré de una idea que planteo **Sagakure-san** en base a una imagen que Hino Matsuri-sensei hizo, si desean verla está en el volumen 11 del manga de Vampire Knight.

**Advertencia:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestado los personajes que Hino Matsuri-sensei ha creado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, era una mañana cálida y los rayos del sol apuntaban directamente a su rostro, se sentó con pereza mientras revolvía sus hebras plateadas con su mano derecha, porque sin duda alguna hoy iba a ser un día pesado.

Zero Kiryuu a sus 24 años era maestro en una guardería de su ciudad, los niños que le correspondía cuidar eran tranquilos mas sin embargo eran días como hoy en que el caos reinaba.

Se levanto y se ducho; se vistió con parsimonia, comió algo ligero de desayuno y salió de pequeño apartamento rumbo a su trabajo. Le gustaban los niños pequeños por eso había decidido convertirse en maestro, lucho muy duro y por fin sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados con un buen empleo en la guardería Cross.

Una vez que hubo llegado a la sala de maestros, acomodo sus cosas y luego se dirigió a su salón de clase para organízalo, debía apresurarse porque los pequeños llegarían pronto; cuando estuvo todo listo salió a recibirlos en la entrada, esto lo hacia por dos simples razones, la primera era que le agradaba conversar con los padres que venían a traerlos en la mañana y segundo y más importante que así los niños no tenían la oportunidad de escarparse a otros salones y jugar al _'escondite'_.

Cuando iba de camino a la entrada principal se encontró con Kaito; antiguamente compañero de universidad y actualmente compañero de trabajo

"¡que tal Zero!" saludo éste con efusividad como era su costumbre

"hola, dime ¿preparado para hoy?" pregunto fingiendo inocencia ya conociendo la respuesta

"¡claro que no, hombre! sabes perfectamente que hoy es el día que más detesto, todos esos niños gritando, corriendo para luego mirarte con cara de perro abandonado mientras mendigan por un par de dulces" se quejaba éste una y otra vez

Todos los años era lo mismo, tenía que admitir que era realmente gracioso escucharlo y velo en ese estado de pánico; pero concordaba con él a lo que ésta fecha se refiere, Halloween era la pesadilla de todo maestro porque toda la paciencia acumulada durante todo el año se iba al caño en cuestión de segundos gracias a un montón de niños con sobredosis de azúcar. Vio a Kaito tomar una profunda bocanada de aire para enseguida poner su mejor cara aparentando calma, no pudo evitar suspirar cansino, su mejor amigo siempre exageraba las cosas.

Ya estando en la entrada principal espero a que los niños ingresaran uno por uno estando prestando especial atención de los que fueran de su clase, si algo tenia que agradecer al cielo era que la cantidad de alumnos por cada clase era de máximo de diez y mínimo de cinco.

Pronto diviso al primero de ellos, era Ichijou Takuma que venia con su inconfundible sonrisa disfrazado de príncipe, ¿por qué no le sorprendía?, ciertamente el chico parecía sacado de una de esas películas de Disney, con su cabellera rubia, piel blanca, ojos verdes.

"¡buenos días Zero-sensei!" gritó desde la entrada, lucia muy animado y emocionado, claro está alejando el hecho de que él siempre es así

"que tal Takuma-kun, luces muy bien el día de hoy" no mentía, de cierto modo lucia adorable

"gracias Zero-sensei" contesto alegre

"¿ninguno de tus padres o tu abuelo vinieron a dejarte?" cuestiono intrigado

"no, tanto mis padres como el abuelo se encontraban muy ocupados y por eso dejaron encargada a la empleada" arguyó con gentileza

"ya veo" se le había hecho extraño, generalmente sus familiares lo traían, se podía pensar de que llegaban al punto de ser un poco sobreprotectores

Se recargo contra la pared en espera de los que faltaban mientras tenia la compañía de Ichijou, pasados unos minutos el turno fue de Senri Shiki y Touya Rima que llegaron al tiempo, estaban disfrazados del mismo tema y nuevamente se preguntaba ¿Por qué esto no le sorprendía?; Touya se veía preciosa con su vestidito lleno de encajes, de colores pasteles y sus típicas dos colitas amarradas en dos anchas cintas; en cambio Shiki era la versión masculina, la diferencia radicaba en los colores que eran oscuros y en lugar de cintas un sombrero de copa hecho a la medida. A juzgar por el traje y si no estaba del todo equivocado sus disfraces eran de los muñecos de porcelana de la época rococó.

"truco o dulce Zero-sensei" dijeron al tiempo a modo de saludo, con sus grandes ojos ensanchados y expectantes

"siento decepcionarlos chicos pero lamentablemente no soy una maquina expendedora de dulces, será mejor que guarden su energía para la salida del día de hoy" sus miradas por un instante se entristecieron pero una vez que recordaron la salida sus rostros se volvieron a iluminar, en seguida se acomodaron al lado de Ichijou y comenzaron a charlar con el rubio, puesto que estos tres eran especialmente unidos.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los primos Souen Ruka, Kain Akatsuki y por último Aidou Hanabusa. Sus disfraces eran otros de los que esperaba, Souen como una pequeña princesita vestida toda de rosado junto con su tiara y su cetro; Kain de un imponente capitán pirata, con su camisa de algodón blanco, chaleco y pantalón negros sin olvidar la botas de cuero y para rematar un grueso gabán de color vino tinto y el característico parche negro en el ojo izquierdo; mientras el primo más pequeño, aquel escandaloso e hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules como el cielo que siempre lograba sacarle el quicio a cualquiera se encontraba disfrazado de un pequeño zorro. Para ser honesto si el hubiese sido su padre y gracias al cielo no lo era, hubiera escogido un disfraz de lobo, porque eso era en pocas palabras el chico, _'un lobo disfrazado con piel de oveja'_.

"¡Zero-sensei, mira que magnifico disfraz llevo puesto! ¡¿No me veo muy lindo?" exclamaba emocionado el rubio de ojos azules

"claro, Hanabusa-kun lo que tú digas…" su tono de voz denotaba todo el sarcasmo que tenia reservado para el chico, además era impresión suya o el niño en estas fechas era más vanidoso que de costumbre.

"te ves igual de simplón que siempre, ¿podrías parar con eso de querer ser siempre el centro de atención?" lo reprendió Ruka

"ella tiene razón Hanabusa" concordó Akatsuki

"¡a eso se le llama envidia! No pueden soportar que yo sea más lindo que todos ustedes juntos" se defendía el pequeño rubio apuntando acusadoramente con su diminuto dedo índice.

Suspiro con cansancio, ahí iban de nuevo, definitivamente hoy sería un largo, largo día. Los últimos en llegar fueron los hermanos Kuran, como siempre sus amistosos y animados padres los traían; generalmente los niños venían acompañados de sus padres pero como el caso de hoy con Ichijou las empleadas o niñeras eran quienes de tomaban la responsabilidad de hacerlo por ellos.

"¡buen día Zero-sensei!" le saludo Juuri-san moviendo exageradamente su mano, a diferencia de Haruka-san que solo se limito a inclinar su cabeza levemente a lo cual él correspondió.

"Fíjate en lo lindos que se ven mis hijos, yo misma fui quien escogió sus atuendos, no es así Haruka" constato dirigiendo una mirada llena de ilusión a su esposo el cual gustosamente compartió. _'¡por Dios no puede ser cierto! Juro que cada vez que se ponen en ese modo veo un fondo rosa lleno de flores y estrellas' _mentalmente se decía Zero; ésta pareja era conocida por todo el jardín por su desbordante amor, siempre lucían como un par de novios en su primera semana o en palabras del mismo Kaname: _'como una pareja de recién casados en su primera luna de miel'. _Cuanta razón no tenia ese viejo proverbio _'Dios los crea y ellos se juntan'._

"¡haber niños muéstrenle sus disfraces al Sensei!" manifestaba ella con una gran emoción. El primero en salir de detrás de las piernas de su padre el escondite que habían elegido ambos niños, fue el hermano mayor Kaname, que en esos momentos se veía sumamente tierno disfrazado de león. Sin dudas Zero estaba anonadado, su mejor alumno lucia tan indefenso, tan adorable… daban ganas de coger esas sonrojadas mejillas por la vergüenza y apretarlas una y otra vez.

El niño jugaba con sus manitas nerviosamente, esto era tan embarazoso, él no quería usar disfraz pero su madre tenía insistir y hacer una escena dramática, sabiendo que así no se negaría.

"¿y bien sensei que opina?" pregunto Haruka expectante

"luce muy tierno…" fue lo único que logro articular, estaba hipnotizado, ¿este niño podría llegar a ser más tierno?

"que tal luzco yo Zero-sensei?" pregunto emocionada la pequeña Yuuki; Zero al verla disfrazada como estaba casi cae de espaldas al puro estilo anime, la pequeña Kuran estaba disfrazada de dinosaurio, sinceramente Juuri-san era la única persona del mundo que lograba sorprenderlo,_ ¡por favor a que mente cuerda se le ocurre vestir a su hijo de dinosaurio!, ¿_que no habían más, como un hada, una abeja, una bailarina o cualquier otra cosa?, al ver a la pequeña disfrazada de esa forma no pudo evitar compararla con ese estúpido dinosaurio morado llamado Barney, con el cual un montón de niños con problemas cerebrales jugaban y reían toda la tarde, como odiaba ese programa.

"¿Qué dices Sensei?" la niña estaba esperando su respuesta y tenia ser ingeniosa no quería lastimar sus sentimientos

"te ves muy linda Yuuki" dijo con la voz más convincente que pudo

"¡¿escuchaste eso Onii-sama? ¡A Zero-sensei le gusto!" gritaba emocionada, su hermano como siempre hacia le daba una condescendiente sonrisa

"claro que si Yuuki, no hay nadie más tierno que tú" agrego con afecto. Lo único que Zero pensaba era que el pequeño en ese momento se equivocaba, si había alguien y justamente era él.

Ya en el salón los pequeños se acomodaron en sus correspondientes asientos, esperando las instrucciones de su maestro, hoy sería un día muy emocionante porque saldrían a diferentes centros comerciales a pedir dulces.

"bueno como todos saben, hoy por motivo de la celebración del Halloween el director nos concedió el permiso de salir del jardín a reclamar dulces, por eso voy a leerles las siguientes reglas que tendrá el paseo, espero que todos las sigan sin excepción ¿entendieron?" lo cual recibió un unisonó _'si señor'_

"primero, una vez fuera del autobús todos se tomarán de la mano con su correspondiente pareja. Segundo, nada de alejarse del grupo, siempre conservando la fila india y tercero, pedir cortésmente y agradecer lo recibido, eso es todo, espero que haya quedado claro, ahora necesito que elijan a su compañero" vio como todos comenzaban a mirarse entre si.

"¡yo me hago con Kaname Onii-sama!" grito alegremente la menor de los Kuran

"como tú desees Yuuki" acepto feliz su hermano

"yo cuidare a Hanabusa" declaro Akatsuki con algo de aburrimiento y resignación

"¿Cómo qué cuidar?" se quejo el rubio de ojos azules

"Senri y yo no haremos juntos" manifestó Rima a lo cual el otro asintió

"bien entonces yo me haré con Ruka, claro si no tienes problema" hablo el chico de ojos de colore verde, cortésmente

"claro que no Takuma" acepto la pequeña con una sonrisa

Ya estando todos listos emprendieron el camino hacia el autobús, en el transcurso se encontraron con niños de los otros salones y al final todos se formaron esperando al director que los acompañaría.

"¡Chicos quiero que todos hoy se diviertan!" grito el director para al final agregar "y sigan las instrucciones de sus acompañantes"

Un enorme silencio se instauro en la multitud, para luego ser remplazadas por las jocosas risas de los niños al ver tan gracioso hombre frente suyo; Zero solo sentía la profunda necesidad de matar a ese sujeto, _'¡¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió disfrazarse de un estúpido conejo gigante?', _era lo único que atravesaba en su mente, _'¡Jesús, dame paciencia!'_, exclamaba como un mantra.

Una vez superada la conmoción inicial, llegaron al centro comercial, para así comenzar con sus actividades, los pequeños entraron en la primera tienda y con el tradicional canto pidieron sus dulces.

_Triki, triki Halloween,_

_Quiero dulces para mí,_

_Y si no me das,_

_Rompo un vidrio y salgo a mil._

No pudo evitar que un pequeño jadeo saliera de sus labios, como era posible que las canciones de los niños hoy en día tuvieran un toque de vandalismo entre líneas, que pasó con esos viejos tiempos en donde todos se trataban bien, donde todos reían, cantaban y jugaban. Después de reponerse de esa pequeña sorpresa noto como Kaname no estaba en el grupo pidiendo por caramelos, en lugar de ello se había sentado en una banca a leer un ¿manga?

"¿no deberías estar con tus compañeros?" pregunto curioso

"no me gusta pedir dulces, solo vine este día para cuidar de Yuuki ya que a ella le encantan todas esas cosas" declaro con simpleza; Zero se quedo mirándolo perplejo, ¿Cómo es que a un niño no le gustaba pedir dulces?, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño castaño lo miraba de forma inquisidora.

"¿le parezco raro Sensei?" cuestiono un poco nervioso

"no… no raro… sólo curioso, eso es todo" explico lo más claro que pudo, no quería que el chico se sintiese mal o algo por el estilo "y dime ¿cual es el manga que estas leyendo?" tenia curiosidad, era la primera vez que lo veía leyendo un manga

"eh… se llama Vampire Knight, Takuma fue quien me lo presto, la historia es interesante y me gusta el estilo del dibujo" comento con confianza

"¿y de que trata la historia?" por lo menos quería mantener una charla con él, mientras esperaba a los otros niños

"sobre una chica que perdió todos sus recuerdos a la edad de cinco años. Ella fue salvada por un vampiro y posteriormente fue criada por el director de la academia a la que ahora asiste junto a su hermano adoptivo que casualmente es un cazador y por eso se lleva sumamente mal con el vampiro que rescato a la chica" concluyo el breve resumen

"oh, ya veo" agrego sin más, después de unos minutos los pequeños volvieron con sus canastas llenas de dulces

"¡mira Kaname Onii-sama, recogí todos estos dulces!" hablaba contenta Yuuki

"espero que no te los comas todos de una vez, recuerda lo que sucedió hace un año" le advirtió el hermano mayor

"si, Onii-sama" concordó la chica

"dime Kaname que tal el manga ¿te gusto?" cuestiono el rubio de ojos esmeralda, el cual recibió un asentimiento "¿en serio?, si quieres puedo prestarte los demás tomos" ofreció complacido

"te lo agradecería mucho Takuma, dime ¿Cuál es el ultimo volumen que ha salido?" pregunto ya que quería leerlos todos

"van en el numero 12; cuando salió, el abuelo fue quién me acompaño a cómpralo nos toco buscarlo por toda la ciudad ya que se agotaron rápidamente" narro lo sucedido, a lo cual el otro sonrió en señal de comprensión.

* * *

Ya era sumamente tarde y debían regresar al jardín por que los padres de familia irían a recoger a sus hijos. La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, exceptuando el echo de que Zero tuvo que dejar al resto de niños con el maestro más cercano ya que al pequeño Hanabusa se le dio por comerse todos los dulces que tenía rápidamente y por consiguiente le toco correr por todo el centro comercial en busca de un baño ya que al rubio hiperactivo le entraron ganas de vomitar.

Se lo había lo advertido, _'no te los comas todos o te enfermarás'_, ¿pero le hizo cazo?, no, tenia que tener el ojo más grande que la barriga; en fin, sin más percances volvieron al jardín y efectivamente los padres esperaban por sus retoños; entrego a cada niño no sin antes que estos se despidieran, agradeciéndole por todo lo que se habían divertido ese día.

Llego a su apartamento, entrando a su cuarto para luego desplomarse en la cama por el cansancio, ese rubio si que daba problemas, menos mal que sus dos primos lo mantenían bien vigilado y le facilitaban las cosas, cerro los ojos y recordó lo que le había dicho Kaname no hacia mucho, una ligera sonrisa se instalo en sus labios para al final dejar arrastrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

"_muchas gracias Zero-sensei, eres el mejor maestro que pudiese existir, porque gracias a ti Yuuki y yo nos divertimos en este Halloween…_

_

* * *

_

_Para los que no lo saben en mi país (Colombia) los niños acostumbran salir en las noches y tocar de puerta en puerta mientras se canta triki, triki Halloween. Una cosa que hay que tener en cuenta de que al final no solo se puede agregar "rompo un vidrio y salgo a mil", también se utiliza mucho el "se te crece la nariz", pero decidí agregar el primero ya que era el que se me hacia más gracioso._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi al hacerlo y sin más ¡Feliz Halloween!..._


End file.
